User talk:Kit Engel
Welcome! Well, I'm sort of late by a few months here, but welcome to GuildWiki! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:53, 10 July 2006 (CDT) Talk pages Just a thing I've noticed: Project:Sign your comments — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:53, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Gah, will do. I keep forgetting about that. --Kit Engel 22:54, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::Nice eye on that attribute thing. I missed that when I wrote it. :) --— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:55, 10 July 2006 (CDT) thanks for that build design link...i'll be reading it shortly... Malvaro 09:57, 11 January 2007 (CST) Thanks for the input I really appreciate your insight on my Build:D/Mo Arcane Healer. It can be soo frustrating when I get an almost insulting comment like "Pwned by LoD," but your helpful advice really made my day! :] VoteForGwen 12:10, 11 January 2007 (CST) Character Images Are those made by you? There so cool :o — Poki#3 , 05:42, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks. Yeah, I drew them. I'm lazy though, so it'll take me forever before I get to inking and coloring. ^_^ --Kit Engel 06:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::They pwn hardcore. Quite different from the screenshots you find on everyone else's page :) -Auron 06:26, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::I don't know hoe they will look after you color them, but they look great just the way they are now :o I'm so jealous that I don't have any drawing talent :( — Poki#3 , 06:33, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::Actually, I have trouble taking screenshots. Cedega complains at me whenever I try. It's probably a permissions problem, hehe. Drawings are more fun, anyways. ^_^ --Kit Engel 08:31, 12 January 2007 (CST) Drew on computer or on paper and scanned? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 13:16, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Err, both. Some are done purely on the computer - I use an Intuos 2 and the GIMP for that. Some others are done on paper, I carry a sketchbook around and draw in it when I get bored. If it comes out good, I scan it. Most of these ones are on computer though. :There's a few scanned ones that I gotta put up somehow: :http://img248.imageshack.us/my.php?image=erin001gp8.png :http://img174.imageshack.us/my.php?image=einnashe002zh8.png :http://img406.imageshack.us/my.php?image=einnashe001kf0.png :I think that, at some point, I'm gonna change this to a character bio section with illustrations. ^_^ --Kit Engel 13:21, 14 February 2007 (CST) You need to to something with anime, u can draw awesome. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 13:33, 14 February 2007 (CST) :I wish! Some day... some day! --Kit Engel 13:43, 14 February 2007 (CST) I invite you to a discussion about guild wars: Setup for a Campaign?. Van Wark 15:30, 9 March 2007 (CST) Shadowform Madness That was a blast last night. We should do it again. Isis In De Nile 17:36, 11 March 2007 (CDT), aka Sun. Heya Kit, I also had fun that night (though I heartily disagree on doing it again) but just checking up on you and seeing how you are. I'll have to give you my email or something sometime so we can meet up in game. PlacidBlueAlien 14:49, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC)